


I hate you

by obviouslyelementary



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: They never talked about it and they would never talk about it, but it felt very nice, loving someone like this.





	I hate you

"Stan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

Stanley felt Richie shifting on his bed behind him, while his eyes didn't leave the book he was reading.

"I'm serious Stan. Do you?"

"Yes."

The room got quiet, for a little while at least, and as Stanley turned the page on the book he felt more shifting. Soon, there was a body next to his, laying down, looking at him.

Stanley didn't give him any attention.

"Why do you hate me?" Richie asked, his voice soft and quiet, and Stanley almost rolled his eyes, but he didn't, because the book was actually good.

"Because you make inappropriate jokes all the time. Because you are annoying and you never shut up. Is that enough reason?" he asked, he wasn't really focused on the conversation. The main character was about to find out his arch nemesis was actually his father, and he was really interested in that plotline.

But Richie wasn't having any of it, and quickly pushed the book down, covering it with his hands. Stanley rolled his eyes then, and looked up to meet Richie's.

"I don't do it on propose" Richie said, still quiet, but Stanley just gave him a look.

"Of course you do. Like you're doing right now. Can I please read my book in peace Richie?"

No. Of course he couldn't. Richie Tozier was never one to just let the subject drop.

"I do it because it's funny sometimes. Because it lightens the mood. Because I don't like seeing my friends upset or scared..."

"But you do like to see them angry" Stanley said, pulling Richie's hand off his book. "Because you make us angry all the time. At least I get angry with you all the time. You're so annoying."

He was sure Richie would let it drop now. But instead of moving his hand, Richie took Stanley's and tangled their fingers together, on top of the book. And Stanley would have rolled his eyes, if that touch didn't make him feel funny inside.

"I don't like seeing you mad at me" Richie whispered, and their eyes met again. Stanley could very well pull away, take his hand off, but he didn't really feel like it. "I just... want you to laugh. But you barely do."

"No one laughs at your jokes Richie, only you. And sometimes Bev" Stanley said, softly, and there was no real malice behind it. He was just stating facts. And Richie wasn't a big fan of facts.

"Everyone laughs at my jokes. Even Eddie. Only you don't" Richie said, his voice a bit more firm, and honestly he was right. Stanley knew he was right. All the losers loved the jokes their comedian friend made. But Stanley wasn't so keen on laughing of them.

"I don't like your jokes. I don't like jokes in general. And I don't like laughing" Stanley said, and their hands were still holding each other. Gentle, firm, like an anchor.

"So you don't like me? You hate me" Richie concluded, softly, like Stanley had said many times during the beginning of their conversation. And Stanley nodded.

"Yes. I do."

"Why are we even friends?" Richie asked softly. "Why do you put up with me when you say you hate me so much?"

Stanley could feel the little smile curling up on his face and he tilted his head.

"Do I have a choice?"

Richie looked at him and let out a grin, and Stanley rolled his eyes with a quiet chuckle because it made Richie's eyes glisten and his complexion even happier. Their hands held each other tighter and Richie leaned closer, gently brushing their lips together in a kiss that couldn't even be considered a kiss. And Stanley got quiet, Richie got quiet, and they pulled away with soft expressions.

"I love you Stan the man" Richie said, quietly, and Stanley felt his heart beat a bit harder inside his chest as he leaned closer.

"And I hate you, Richie."

Richie grinned, and leaned up again, kissing Stanley with a little bit more vigor. Stanley closed his eyes and responded back in the same tune, holding Richie's face with his free hand, forgetting about the book in front of him because of how warm Richie was against him.

They never talked about it and they would never talk about it, but it felt very nice, loving someone like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for stozier sorry


End file.
